


Coming Clean

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jealous Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

When Dean finally confesses to Benny how he feels about Sam, how he’s always felt about Sam, the vampire only nods and runs his fingers over his beard. He’s quiet for a moment before he clears this throat and says “You know, Dean, I can’t figure on why you’re telling me this-” and Dean can feel his stomach drop “-when you oughta be tellin’ Sam.”

"I-what?" Dean stutters.

"Your brotha’s keepin’ more secrets than you think, Dean. Why d’ya think he’s taken such a dislike to me?"

Dean can feel his face heat up. “You mean he-he thinks you and me-? I mean, not that you’re not a good lookin’ guy, Benny but-“

He’s interrupted as Benny bursts out laughing. “Brotha, none taken, alright? I’m jus’ sayin’ there’s a little more than brotherly jealousy goin’ on there.” Benny clasps a hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Now go talk to that Sam of yours.”


End file.
